Fictional and Reality
by 1718GR
Summary: What if an otaku wonders in the world of anime and meet some of her fav characters Oc x World no yaoi pairings I suck at them Rated T because some of the characters ate bad mouthed and please bear with the grammatical errors and misspelled words *bow*


**So... Umm... Third story in here... So... Fictional & Reality has an bad mouthed OCs and please bear with the grammatical errors and the misspelled words! *bows***

 **0.o.0**

 **Characters :**

 **Katherine Mendoza aka Kath or Kathy**

 **Liza Kasynl aka Liz**

 **John Marseille aka Johnny**

 **Mel Annesse aka Mel**

 **Characters Bio**

 **1.)**

 **Name: Katherine Mendoza**

 **Age: 17**

 **Nationality: Half American / Half French**

 **Hobby: Watching Anime, playing Hockey and Badminton**

 **Fav Animes: Hetalia, Vampire Knight, Fruit Basket and many more**

 **2.)**

 **Name: Liza Kasynl**

 **Age: 18**

 **Nationality: French**

 **Hobby: watching Anime and playing Video Games**

 **Fav Animes: Hetalia and Fruit Basket**

 **3.)**

 **Name: John Marseille**

 **Age: 17**

 **Nationality: Half French / Half British**

 **Hobby: watching Anime playing football**

 **Fav Anime: Hetalia, Fruit Basket, Vampire Knight, Sword Art online I and II,**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! And many more**

 **4.)**

 **Name: Mel Annese**

 **Age: 19**

 **Nationality: Norwegian**

 **Hobby: Watching Anime and fishing**

 **Fav Anime: Hetalia and Vampire Knight**

 **Oh and I Almost forgot the Anime Hetalia is the only anime they're going to wonder any anime that are called are all not mine only my OCs and if My OCs have the same name as your OC I have only one thing to say to you that I don't took or take your OC so please don't be angry at me!**

 **Chapter One - Meeting Someone Familiar**

 **Setting - In America at Ashburn, Virginia**

Kath's pov

Today Johnny keep on bugging me to watch Anime of course I took the offer because I like Anime just like everyone else so now were watching Anime called Hetalia this one is my favorite! I like Switzerland :3 Liz broke the intense laugh of Mel "so... Guys wanna go outside and go shop some merchandise of Anime?" "You finally have some little brain eh! Of course I like the plan of yours!" I simply stated "Hey I have a big brain you know!" Liz said with a little pride on it, Mel just laugh and laugh, Johnny look at us "And where do you think where going to buy some Anime Merchandise?" Mel just sighed and said "Of course in Comic Con!" I sighed "Okay decision approved where going to shop in Comic Con meet me on the park at 3" Mel just nod and Johnny walk away "Okay...Dress nice okay?" Liz said with a hint of worry "Okay mom" I said jokingly "That's not funny" Liz said while walking away.

I stop at the park at exact 3 but theyre still not there so I'm going to wait to them. I wear an ocean blue shirt and a nature green skirt and a converse to complete the mixture. Liz is the first to arrive she wear a White polo and a black skirt and a converse. "You look beautiful!" Liz said "heh it's not like I'm not beautiful" I said with a hint of pride Liz just sighed Second to arrive is Mel she wear a Shirt with designs that looks like abstract and a magenta short and a converse "Mel you really like abstract eh!" I said "Yeah its beautiful right?" questioning the two of us Liz and I just nodded and third and Last to arrive is Johnny he wear Black polo and a long pants and a converse "Hello I'm sorry I'm late because of this damn polo!" I just sighed Liz laughed and Mel look dumbfounded "What?" johnny said with a tone of curiousness "OMG just a plain black polo makes hard enough to suit" Liz said and continue to laugh, I just facepalmed and Mel started to laugh Johnny flushed 50 shades of red "L-Lets just go" johnny said with an embarrassing tone, But inside I was really laughing.

At the mall we puck different kinds of anime merchandise I pick an Switzerland pillow, an Prussia bag, and a lot of notebooks with the characters of hetalia's face, Liz buy an America pillow, an england bag and a case of cellphone with a background pic of Canada, Mel buy a England pillow, a Denmark bag and a Norway T-shirt, Johnny buy a headphone with a background pic of Italy, a Germany T-shirt, a Japan notebook, a CD of Episode 23.5 (Oh no!) After of our little shopping we go through a crowd in the mall a concert is starting we guess, and in the crowfs we saw a strand of golden hair and a bushy eyebrows, My eyes went wide as an saucer and my mouth jaw-dropped "Umm.. Guys?" I said "Yes?" Liz questioned "Umm.. I think I saw Iggy there..." I pointed out in the hoard of people.

 **Sorry guys have to end off in here! *bow*thank you so much for the appreciation! *bow***

 **I will give free cookies and milkshakes for today FREE!**


End file.
